cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 1918
Battlefield 1918 is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the thirteenth entry into the series. The game is set in World War I. Campaign Setting Missions * Hundred Days Offensive - Harlem Hellfighters ** Player: Pvt. Jeffrey Morrison *** 1 - Fight German forces in the battlefield * Battles of the Marne - French Army ** Player: Pvt. Pierre Chirac *** 1 - Assault and hold trench lines *** 2 - Seize German nests and headquarters *** 3 - Fight to seize and hold town *** 4 - Defend the trench lines * Siege of Tsingtao - Imperial Japanese Navy ** Player: Cpl. Eiji Yoshikawa *** 1 - Strike the Chinese nests and fortress *** 2 - Battle past Chinese positions and lines and seize town * Gallipoli Campaign - Australian Army ** Player: Sgt. Frederick Bishop *** 1 - Assault and hold ANZAC cove *** 2 - Battle past Turkish trenches *** 3 - Assault the town * Fight for the Alps - Royal Italian Army ** Player: Pvt. Nicolo Vincenzo Cocchiola *** 1 - Battle past German positions and forces in the Alps *** 2 - Fight through forest, then assault and hold the German fortress * Brusilov Offensive - Imperial Russian Army ** Player: Cpl. Sergei Mikhailavich Vasirov *** 1 - Assault German trench lines and nests and defend trenches *** 2 - Fight through town and assault German station * Battle of Cambrai - British Tank Corps ** Player: Sgt. Edward Wilson *** 1 - Battle past German trenches and nests and fight armored forces in tank *** 2 - Guide tank through pathway on foot to eliminate positions and retrieve parts *** 3 - Help assault fortress in biplane, then fight past trenches to get Blackburn to safety *** 4 - Help Blackburn and Royal Air Force defend London from German air assault * Arab Revolt - Arab Rebels ** Player: Hawaa Al-Ghufran *** 1 - Fight past positions and assault camps *** 2 - Battle past Turkish trench lines and strike caravan *** 3 - Fight past positions and assault several villages *** 4 - Assault village and lead assault on Canavar defenses Characters Hundred Days Offensive * Pvt. Jeffrey Morrison - US Army Battles of the Marne * Pvt. Pierre Chirac - French Army * Sgt. Batiste - French Army * Cpt. Mitry - French Army * Gen. Friedrich - Imperial German Army Siege of Tsingtao * Cpl. Eiji Yoshikawa - Imperial Japanese Navy * Lt. Takakura - Imperial Japanese Navy Gallipolli Campaign * Sgt. Frederick Bishop - Australian Army * Pvt. Jack Whitehall - Australian Army * Cpt. Foster - British Army Fight for the Alps * Pvt. Nicolo Vincenzo Cocchiola - Royal Italian Army * Pvt. Matteo Luca Cocchiola - Royal Italian Army Brusilov Offensive * Cpl. Sergei Mikhailavich Vasirov - Imperial Russian Army * Sgt. Yuri Mayakovsky - Imperial Russian Army * Col. Wilhelm - Imperial German Army Battle of Cambrai * Sgt. Edward Wilson - British Tank Corps * Lt. Clyde Townsend - British Tank Corps * Lt. George Blackburn - Royal Air Force * Sgt. McManus - British Tank Corps * Pvt. Pritchard - British Army * Pvt. Finch - British Army Arab Revolt * Hawaa Al-Ghufran - Arab Rebels * T.E. Lawrence - Arab Rebels * Ali Hamid - Arab Rebels * Col. Tilkici - Ottoman Turkish Army Maps Western Europe - French Army vs Imperial German Army * Verdun * Somme * Amiens * Soissons * Nivelle Heights * Prise De Tahure Middle East - British Army vs Ottoman Turkish Army * Faisal Fortress * Suez Canal * Arabian Peninsula * Sinai Desert * Mesopotamia China - Imperial Japanese Navy vs Imperial Chinese Army * Guilin * Chunking * Nanchang * Shanghai Mexico - US Army vs Imperial German Army * Rio Grande * Mexicali * Hermosillo * Chihuahua * Tijuana Factions Entente Allied Powers * French Army * British Army * US Army * Imperial Russian Army * Imperial Japanese Navy * Royal Italian Army * Australian Army * Arab Rebels Central Powers * Imperial German Army * Ottoman Turkish Army * Austro-Hungarian Army * Imperial Chinese Army Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a rechargeable system where the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking any damage, same as it was since Battlefield: Bad Company. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Domination * Objective Mode Classes and Weapons Assault * Primary - '''MP 18, Ribeyrolles 1918, Hellriegel 1915, Beretta M1918 * '''Secondary - '''M1911, Mauser C96, Luger P08, Mle 1903, Webley, Nagant, Type 26, Knife ''Medic'' * '''Primary - '''Cei Rigotti, Selbstlader M1916, C96 Carbine, RSC M1917, M1907 SL, Mondragon, Fedorov Avtomat, Remington Autoloading 8 * '''Secondary - '''M1911, Mauser C96, Luger P08, Mle 1903, Webley, Nagant, Type 26, Knife, Medikit ''Support'' * '''Primary - '''Lewis Gun, Madsen MG, MG15, BAR M1918, Chauchat, M1909 Benet Mercie, Huot Automatic * '''Secondary - '''M1911, Mauser C96, Luger P08, Mle 1903, Webley, Nagant, Type 26, Knife ''Engineer'' * '''Primary - '''M97 Trench Gun, Model 10-A, 12g Automatic, Sjogren Inertial, Model 1900 * '''Secondary - '''M1911, Mauser C96, Luger P08, Mle 1903, Webley, Nagant, Type 26, Knife, Wrench, Explosives ''Scout'' * 'Primary - '''Gewehr 98, Mosin, Lee Enfield, Lebel 1886, Mannlicher M1895, Martini Henry, Meiji Type 38, Hanyang 88 * '''Secondary -' M1911, Mauser C96, Luger P08, Mle 1903, Webley, Nagant, Type 26, Knife, Binoculars, Mines '''Vehicles * Tanks - ** FT7 ** Mark V Landship ** A7V * Ground Vehicles - ** EV4 ** RNAS ** FT ** KFT ** M30 ** Romfell ** 37/95 * Air Craft - ** Sopwith Camel ** Halberstadt ** Bristol F2B Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games